1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module and a projection display having the light source module, and particularly to a light source module equipped with cooling fans and a projection display having the light source module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of optical projection technology in the modern society, projection displays with high-definition, high-resolution and large projection frame size have been widely developed and applied. To obtain projection frames with high-brightness, a high-powered light source is needed in a projection display. Such high-powered light source would generate much heat during the operation. To have a longer lifetime and a good display quality, the projection display needs a proper heat-dissipation design.
FIG. 1 is a schematic top view of a conventional projection display showing a part near a light bulb. Referring to FIG. 1, the light bulb 100 is disposed inside a case 110 of the projection display and near an air outlet 112 set on the case 110. A blower 120 and an axial fan 130 are disposed beside the light bulb 100. The blower 120 blows an airflow 122 from the outside of the light bulb 100 towards the inside of the light bulb 100. Then the airflow 122 flows out of the light bulb 100 and to a side of the light bulb 100 near the air outlet 112 with the guide of an airflow guider 140. Along the route the airflow 122 passing, heat inside the light bulb 100 is brought out. The axial fan 130 is disposed at another side of the light bulb 100 opposite to the air outlet 112 and blows another airflow 132 towards the periphery of the light bulb 100 meanwhile. As the airflow 122 arrives to region A beside the air outlet 112, it would immediately exit from the air outlet 112 with the interference of the airflow 132.
Since the temperature inside the light bulb 100 is far higher than the temperature outside the light bulb 100, the airflow 122 is accordingly hotter than the airflow 132. In the above-described conventional design, it can be seen, however, that once the airflow 122 leaves the airflow guider 140, it is immediately expelled from the air outlet 112 beside the region A by a force of the airflow 132. Therefore the airflow 122 has no chance to sufficiently mix with the low-temperature airflow 132. This phenomenon results in concentrated heat at the air outlet 112 beside the region A. In some cases, the concentrated high-temperature can even reach 102° C., which not only fails the safety requirement, but also becomes a safety hazard to users. Therefore, a light source of projection display with an effective, better heat-dissipation design has come to the forefront in the projection display technology.